


Hajime Hinata Vs. The  world

by Dubcon (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fights, Hina becames weird, Komaeda is nicer here, M/M, hinata cheater, scott pilgrim vs. the world crossover, spoilers on chihiro fujisaki's secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dubcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Hajime falls in love with komaeda and has to fight his 7 ex evil boyfriends/girlfriends in order to continue dating him blalalalap (im not good at summaries)</p><p>DISCONTINUED/DROPPED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hajime Hinata Vs. The  world

HAJIME HINATA IS DATING A HIGHSCHOOLER?!

Hajime and his 'gang' were at Chihiro's house sitting at the couch talking. Basically. 

"Come on Hajime spill!" Said Kazuichi Souda, He and hinata were e great buds since late middle school.

"Who is this time Hajime?" Said Mahiru she played the drums and liked taking pictures, Like alot. She was also one of Hajime's ex from early middle school.

"Her name is Aoi Asahina and she's 17." "And how old are you again Hajime?" Asked Kazuichi stretching his legs.  
"He's 26 I think" answered Mahiru "No, he's 23 Im pretty sure." Said Chihiro shyly, Hinata saved him in a fight in early Highschool since then they became friends. He also is getting confessed by guys lately its starting to worry him.

"Yup, I am 23 Do i really look like I have 26" Hajime responded madly.  
"Sorry to be rude but.. Have you guys done 'it' yet?" Chihiro asked hesitantly  
"No! We haven't even kissed yet!" Hajime demaned.  
"Anyways.. How did you guys meet anyways?" Kazuichi asked Hajime meanwhile fiddling with his fingers  
"At the groceries with her mom and friend." Hajime said calmly.  
"Wait, hold on , Rewind, You met her at the groceries with her mom?" Kazuichi asked surprised "umm yeahh?"

*What Hajime heard*

"Mom Im not interested!"  
"Oh come on Hina, he's hot!"  
"I was talking to mom!"  
"Oh, Honey it's time for you to get interested in boys! Your 17!"  
"Mom, SERIOUSLY!"  
"See? Now you dropped the fruits"  
"Ughh.." (hina kneels down to pick up fruits near Hajime's legs)  
"Umm, it's okay?"

\------------  
*back to Chihiro's house*

"Well that's an interesting story" Kazuichi said sarcastically leaning against the sofa they were sitting in

"Hinata." Mahiru said 'Hinata' In a very firm and straight voice, which she only uses when she's being REALLY serious.

"Do you actually like her, or are you just using the poor girl?" Mahiru asked looking at Hajime VERY seriously.  
"Wait?!? Do you think im that cruel?!" Hajime answered looking offended  
"Answer my quest-" Mahiru was cut off by Chihiro  
"Did you tell her you have dated guys too?? Did she mind??" Chihiro asked with curious eyes.  
"Yes, I did tell her she said she didn't mind, She also told her mom, Strange though, her mom didn't mind either."

"Wow. Can I get a girlfriend from highscool too?" Kazuichi asked looking impressed.  
"Sure?" Hajime responded meanwhile grabbing his sweater. Mahiru just rolled her eyes, meanwhile Chihiro giggled quietly.

"Anyways.. I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow, at the same time, Naegi will say how worried he and my 'mom' were."

"Okay, bye!" Chihiro yelled loudly since he was typing in his computer. "Bye" Kazuichi waved his hand meanwhile looking ath is phone. "See ya" Mahiru said waved looking at her camera.

\-----~~~~~~-------

It was really on the way back, but then he spotted the small apartment he and his friend Naegi lives in. Anyways he unlocked the door and entered quickly.

"Before you hear any idiotic lies, Yes i am datong someone 17 but we haven't had sex" Hajime told Naegi meanwhile throwing his jacket on the floor. Naegi was two years older than him. He met Naegi in an old Cafe in a corner and then became really good and started living in the same apartment (As friends!)

"Is it another of those in my opinion ugly guys that song really good and then dump you for a girl that plays their instrument 10x better than you and then they become famous together then your depressed for one week and then the next day your like nothing happened?" Naegi took a deep breathe and continued reading his magazine.

"HOW MANY TIMES DID I FUCKING TELL YOU NOT TO REMIND ME!" Hajime screamed grabbing his jacket and throwing it to Naegi's face  
"Also it's not a guy, it's a girl"  
"Is she hot?" "Well.. she's pretty cute."  
That's nice said Naegi not removing his eyes from his magazine.

"Also. Don't you fucking dare tell Maizono" Hajime whispered loudly.  
"Who!? Me?! Never!" Naegi responded turning his magazine to another page

Maizono was Hajime's Step sister she's 19 but a big gossiper, She and Naegi used to date but then Naegi became really gay and after they broke up he would always steal her boyfriends, since then they are really bad frenemies.

\--------------------------------

*In the morning*

"Bye Naegi I told Hina I would take her to meet the others of our little 'band'" Hajime said as he grabbed his jacket and opened the door ready to leave  
"YOIR MOM AND I WILL MISS YOU!" Naegi yelled to Hinata. Naegi always Said 'mom' he never meant his actual mom, he actually didn't. Mean anybody

*in front of Chihiro's house*

"Promise me you'll behave nicely" Hajime told Hina. "Oh sure! I always behave nice right?" That's when Kazuichi opened the door "Hajime, what are you guys talking about?" Kazuichi asked confused. "Oh he was just telling me to behave nice" Hina answered smiling "Are you sure he wasn't just joking?" "Okay can we go inside it's fucking freezing out here." Hajime responded shivering "Oh, right by the way that names Kazuichi Souda, but call me whatever you want."Kazuich said with a toothy grin "Oh, okay! Im Aoi Asahina, but yo can just call me hina." "Can we go inside ny hands are freezing and they might die." Hajime said rubbing his hands together "Okay whatever." Kazuichi said rolling his eyes at Hinata.

"Awesome..." Said as she entered the house, she looked around and then spotted Mahiru with her drum set.

"Um, Excuse me may I know your name" Hina asked Mahiru smiling "Mahiru Koizomi."  
"So you play the drums?" "Ya, im not that good but I try."  
"Hey Chihiro!" Hajime called out to Chihiro who coming out of their room. "Hina this Chihiro, Chihiro this is Hina."  
"Hi" Chihiro waved as he sat down on the couch "hi, umm do you play an instrument?" Hina asked Chihiro also sitting down in the couch  
"Um, no I just live here.." "oh.."

Meanwhile Hina and Chihiro were talking Hajime was grabbing his guitar "Hey, Souda do we play that shitty song with no name or what" Hajime asked Kazuichi "Mahiru! That shitty song we dont have a name for go!"  
"Okay what ever ONE-"

*After the song (bus station)*

"Holllyy shiit I usually don't swear but holy shit you guys were SOO FUCKING AWESOME!!" Hina exclaimed with a big grin from ear to ear "umm Thanks well.. anyways your bus is here, but I'll see you soon!" "Bye~!" Hina hugged Hajime and got on the bus

*Hajime's and Naegi's Apartment HINATA POV*

Honestly, I thought Hina would boo at us or sonething but, Im glad she liked us. I quickly spotted the small apartment and unlocked the door. Yup Naegi is getting drunk again, atleast I have the bed for myself.. for now

12:30 PM

Buzzzzzz.. Buzzz.. I was woken up by the buzzing of my cell phone. I looked and checked to see who it was. It was Maizono.  
I quickly answered and said "what do you want?" "HAJIME WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU ARE DATING A 17 YEAR OLD" Naegi told her.. I quickly hung up on her and turned off my phone, and closed ny eyes in attemp to sleep again.  
\-------------------

"Holy shit what's with the street it looks so old.. I quickly turn around to see my apartment burned "what the-" "Im pretty sure your dreaming." I turn around to see a white pale looking dude with fluffy white hair and greenish greyish eyes sitting on the side walk.

"If I am.. Can I touch your hair?"


End file.
